The capability to support high-speed mobile packet data services is one of the most important characteristics of a 3G system. In order to meet requirements of data services, such as video, streaming media and download, that have strict requirements on traffic and delay, improvements have been made to air interface(s) by 3GPP, and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) technology is introduced. The HSDPA not only supports high-speed asymmetric data services, but also minimizes the operator's input cost with network capacity increased greatly at the same time.
In the current R5 specifications, the HSDPA of a TD-SCDMA system employs single carrier transmission mode; in other words, a user receives all traffic channel data on one carrier. The peak rate of the TD-SCDMA system to send data using the HSDPA technology is influenced due to limitations on signal bandwidth. With the development of Internet and information society, demand on such services as real-time download and streaming media, and complex network and multimedia services such as applications of multi-user game, real-time message, online shopping, private/public database access and movie download, etc., increases year by year. Moreover, requirements on packet data transmission rate also become stricter, and cellular systems are expected to provide data transmission capability with higher transmission rate and less delay. To meet these requirements and further improve the data transmission rate of the TD-SCDMA system, the invention provides a multi-carrier HSDPA technology for realizing HSDPA based on resources of multiple carriers and enhancing packet data service transmission capability.
Since the packet data service of the multi-carrier HSDPA transmits data on a downlink traffic channel, resource allocation for a downlink traffic channel needs to be first performed so as to realize packet data transmission of the multi-carrier HSDPA. However, the HSDPA of the current TD-SCDMA system employs a single carrier transmission mode and the traffic channel resource allocation method thereof is based on a single carrier mode. Therefore, in order to realize the multi-carrier HSDPA in the TD-SCDMA system, the problem of how to perform corresponding downlink traffic channel resource allocation needs to be resolved.